Longsword 202 ERASER
The Longsword 202 ERASER (Extreme Range Sniper Rifle), also called SS - APS (Sniper System - Advanced Penetration System) is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The Longsword 202 ERASER is a modern semi-automatic sniper rifle developed by Steiner-Bisley GmbH. Characteristics The weapon has a 3-round magazine by default, which is inserted into a loading port on the left-hand side behind a hinged cover. The rifle uses Synergie long range match grade ammunition; the same ammunition is also used in the Longsword Whisperhead SERSR. The rifle may not be oriented vertically in the inventory because of its large size (8x2). Enemies using sniper rifles always have laser sights mounted on them, yet there are no laser targeting systems installed when the player picks up rifles dropped by enemies. It can be safely assumed that the visible laser beam is merely an aid added by the developers to make it easier for the player to spot enemy snipers. Due to the mechanism of the laser sight affecting weapon bloom, a sniper rifle with the laser sight modification can become a substantial combat weapon in short and medium range engagements. Its high power makes it lethal to most normal enemies with a body shot, making it an effective way to clear a room with 4-5 bullets. The weapon has considerable difficulties depending on its usage and various upgrades, though these problems all disappear under the right conditions: *No laser sight + not using scope: no crosshair, poor accuracy. *Not using cover + using scope: crosshair 'drift'. *Aim stabilizer augments + no laser sight + not using cover: no problems. *Laser sight equipped + not in cover + using scope: does not place rounds reliably. *Laser sight equipped + not using scope: no problems. *Laser sight equipped + using scope + using cover: no problems. Arguably a laser-sighted rifle is more useful, as ranges long enough to require the scope instead of just the laser sight should be well out of enemy aggro range allowing for good positioning in cover, while at any regular combat range scope is cumbersome and unnecessary. Upgrades This weapon cannot be silenced. The weapon can mount a laser sight and always comes equipped with a scope. Warning: If a laser sight is fitted to this weapon, the scope will no longer be accurate unless using cover. With no laser sight, the crosshairs reflect where the bullet will land. As soon as a laser sight is attached, the crosshairs will reflect a position 3-4 inches above where the bullet will actually land. However, since the laser sight does not show in the scope, the weapons is far less accurate when the sight is installed. This seems to be because the laser is used to trace the bullet's path instead of the barrel, and the laser on the sniper rifle is mounted below the barrel. After testing, it appears that there is not a consistent pattern in bullet drop with the laser sight/scope issue such as being able to aim in the middle or near the tip of one of the perspective reference marks in the ranged optics. This can be overcome by using the cover mechanic. If you snap to cover, press the left stick to "pop out" and sight down the scope, you will find that both the Laser and the Scope are accurate again. Another way you can aim with the rifle equipped with the laser sight is to look carefully at the background around the south-pointing line of the crosshair for a v-shaped line. This is where the bullet will hit. Locations *One is located in a vent behind a closed grating on the roof of the abandoned gas station in Detroit, where the arms dealer Grayson is found. **The roof can be accessed via the window of a nearby apartment building. The apartment is itself accessible via a ladder behind a billboard; entry requires either a difficult hack or a keycode hidden in the bushes in front of Sarif Industries. The code is 8982. A series of objects can be used to drop down safely; without the Icarus Landing System, dropping straight to the roof will result in serious injury. **Another option is stacking barrels - three are required - to get on a large refuse container behind the station and onto the roof. With augmented legs, no barrels are required, and the player can simply jump onto the container and from there to the roof. *One can be acquired in Highland Park, carried by a guard. The guard must be knocked out or killed. *Two guards at the beginning of the second visit to Hengsha carry this weapon. The area can't be returned to, so leave room if you want to pick one up. Behind the scenes *The side loading magazine system is also used by the Lambert Carbine in Battlefield 2142. *The trigger and pistol grip share resemblances with the Zenith pistol, also manufactured by Steiner Bisley. *The Machina available in Team Fortress 2 is modelled after the sniper rifle and was released as part of a cross game promotion of Deus Ex: Human Revolution's release, referencing the Latin phrase ''Deus ex machina ''("God from the machine"). This phrase is also the basis for the game's name. **In TF2, it can't fire when not zoomed-in, but when fully charged does 15% more damage than the regular sniper rifle and pierces targets (except for buildings such as the sentry and dispenser). Gallery SSAP52.png|Early version of the Longsword 202 ERASER, with a different barrel and a boxy muzzle brake SSAP53.png|Player-view of the same early Longsword 202 ERASER DX3 SS-AP5 sight.jpg|The Longsword 202 ERASER telescopic sight, note the rangefinder DX3 SS-AP5 reloading2.jpeg|Reloading the Longsword 202 ERASER DX3 Longsword 202 'EraseR' info.jpg|Case studies of the Longsword 202 ERASER Sniperrifle-inventoryicons.png|Sniper rifle inventory icons Sniper-upgraded.png|Sniper rifle upgraded with a laser sight ru:Снайперская винтовка (DX3) Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Weapons